<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightly Routine by OhThatsViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006766">Nightly Routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet'>OhThatsViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterglow, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Teasing, mentions of nudity, they are in love okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott and Octavio get ready to turn in for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightly Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Raise your hand if you love domestic fluff! <br/> *Flails arms around wildly* </p>
<p>Find me on Twitter &amp; Tumblr: ohthatsviolet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elliott buried his nose into the pillow in front of him, letting out a long, contented sigh as he did so. His muscles felt overwhelmed and tired but his skin tingled with a satisfied vibration. He opened his eyes only slightly, somewhat bothered by the light of the room. It was something he'd become accustomed to since he'd begun his relationship with Octavio. The runner was adamant he wanted to be able to see everything when they made love but still to this day, became embarrassed and averted his eyes when Elliott would tell him how lovely he looked during. It was endearing in a way. Elliott's eyes fell on Octavio who was sprawled out on his back, staring without focus towards the ceiling. He was never the modest sort, which seemed to also apply here as he lay bare without a single sign of apprehension or self-consciousness. Elliott wonders if the runner's previous lovers had the treat of seeing his form in all its glory or if Octavio was simply comfortable enough with him to be vulnerable like this; he hoped it was the latter.  </p>
<p>He followed Octavio's hand with his eyes, as it scratched languidly at his collarbone and moved down onto his chest and stomach, following the trail of where his kisses had been earlier that evening. He reached his hand out and placed it over the runner's, causing him to turn his head and give him an appreciative smile. Octavio's rugged fingertips and uneven fingernails turned to tickle the palm of his hand until he pulled away, readjusting himself so he could properly take hold of his lover's hand. His thumb accented with chipped, black nail polish coasted over Elliott's fingers, the simple gesture making the trickster's heart flutter. Despite the roughness of Octavio's hands they were always considerate and gentle when they drifted over his skin; unless he had pleaded for otherwise. </p>
<p>"I feel like I should get up and get cleaned up but I really don't want to," Elliott chuckled, stretching his legs out. <br/>"Then don't go," Octavio replied, turning onto his side to face him more directly. "Besides, I think the dirty look suits you." <br/>"Oh, do you now?" Elliott quipped back. <br/>He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on the runner's lips which was quickly reciprocated. Octavio got himself onto one knee, pushing his partner back against the bed in the process. His fingers slid through Elliott's and he pinned his hand onto the pillow while his other knee found its way between his thighs. <br/>"I hope you're not getting any ideas," Elliott spoke bashfully, after the speedster had shifted his attention to his neck. <br/>"Maybe," Octavio replied, coyly. "You know me, amor. I can go all night." <br/>His words sent a shiver up Elliott's spine. <br/>"Maybe you can but I don't think I have another round in me. I'm ready to hit the hay." <br/>Octavio moved away, allowing the trickster to sit up and get off the bed, swatting his backside playfully as he did so.<br/>"Ha. Old man." </p>
<p>Elliott made his way into the bathroom, the chilling cold of the tiles under his bare feet contrasting against the warmth of his partner's touch that still lingered on his skin. Turning the faucet on, he began his nightly routine with collecting the running water in cupped hands before drenching his face. He had just begun applying a cleanser when he heard the sound of metal meeting ceramic and lifted his head to meet Octavio's eyes in the mirror. He sauntered towards him and planted himself on the bathroom counter; he didn't even flinch as his bare backside touched the cold surface. <br/>"Miss me already?" Elliott teased, beginning to wash the foam away from his cheeks and dry off. <br/>The runner touched his steel toe lightly against his thigh. <br/>"I was just bored." <br/>"Mmhmm." </p>
<p>"Why do you bother with all this crap?" Octavio asked, watching his partner intently as he started to dot moisturizer onto his cheeks and forehead. <br/>"So I can be beautiful," Elliott answered, his tone falling somewhere between mocking and serious. <br/>The runner leaned back against the wall, clicking his tongue piercing against his teeth. <br/>"You would still be beautiful without all this stuff." <br/>"That's easy for <em>you</em> to say, Mr 'I was blessed with literally the best genes,'" Elliott quipped back, turning to face him with his moisturizer pot in hand. "You want some?" <br/>"I...guess?" <br/>The trickster collected some of the product on the tip of his finger, a smirk spreading to his face as Octavio clenched his eyes shut in preparation, scrunching his nose and brow in the process. <br/>"You don't need to scrunch your face up like that," he chuckled, smoothing his fingers over the speedster's skin. "I'm not gonna kill you with it." </p>
<p>Octavio stuck his tongue out in mock protest, relaxing as soon as Elliott finished up and stood back to admire his handiwork, before pulling him into his chest. Elliott rested his chin on his head and let out a contented sigh as he looked at their reflections in the mirror.<br/>"Look at us, eh? What did I do to deserve a cutie like you?"<br/>"I don't know. Being really hot might have something to do with it," Octavio quipped, feeling his lover's chest shake with a quiet laugh. <br/>"Jeez, I better keep this routine up then, if that's the only reason you're sticking around." <br/>Octavio pulled away slightly, tilting his face upwards towards his love. <br/>"Oh, come on. You know that's not true. Right?" <br/>"I know. I'm just kidding," Elliott told him, placing his index finger and thumb on each of the runner's cheeks and squished them together, making his lips pucker up before leaning down to peck them softly. "It's also my...great ass. Amazing sense of humour. Perfect hair…" <br/>"Sure," Octavio snorted. "Those too." </p>
<p>He was taken by surprise but didn't protest when Elliott slid an arm under his legs and hoisted him into his arms. He carried him back into their bedroom and set him down onto their bed carefully. He ruffled his hair playfully and turned on the bedside lamp, leaving Octavio with enough light to begin removing his prosthetics while he turned off the room's main one. The trickster flopped himself onto the mattress when he was done and tucked himself under the blankets. He turned himself onto his side and rested his head against his hand, wordlessly counting and admiring the many birthmarks and freckles scattered across Octavio's back and arms, like stars in an early-evening sky. Octavio let his legs fall to the floor with a dull thud and swung himself around to face his partner. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, smiling at each other before settling down for the night. <br/>"I love you, Tav." <br/>"I love you too," Octavio replied and reached over to turn the lamp off, stifling a yawn. <br/>He lay down with his arm tucked under his pillow like he usually did. The sheets shifted around behind him as Elliott scooted towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist while his knees tucked under his buttocks; their bodies perfectly slotting together like pieces of a puzzle. </p>
<p>Octavio hummed quietly, completely satisfied, his breathing beginning to synchronise with the warm breaths against his neck, before falling into a relaxed, restful sleep. <br/>Almost every night they spent together followed a similar routine, but it never made every quiet moment they got to spend together any less special than the ones gone before. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>